


A Coil Wound Tight

by Sangerin



Series: Zoe Reynolds, A to Z [1]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-21
Updated: 2006-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem is the way Tessa is smiling</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Coil Wound Tight

**Author's Note:**

> A is for Anticipate

The problem is the way that something in her stomach clenches tight when she sees Tessa. The way her breath catches, and the way her mind takes leave of its senses and starts to imagine things that would usually make her blush.

The problem is the way Tessa is smiling at her from across the room, which is making Zoe squirm in her chair, and that is making Danny look at Zoe strangely. The problem is that it's ten in the morning and there's hours until Zoe can do anything about this curl of tension that has settled somewhere beneath her stomach.

Tessa looks up and smiles again. Zoe smiles back. The thing about this problem is that it can be solved, temporarily, even if she knows that it will be back again the very next day.


End file.
